


Flash-Frozen

by LittleEggBuddy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Danny ends up in the GZ AU, Far Frozen AU, Implied Neglect, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEggBuddy/pseuds/LittleEggBuddy
Summary: Danny Fenton didn't believe in ghosts. Until a safety check gone wrong ends in the worst way possible. Now all he feels is cold. Still, those Yeti guys aren't all that bad.





	Flash-Frozen

The air burned with the scent of chemicals. The new, pristine walls of the portal that gleamed around him contrasted sharply with the visceral stink that permeated the air. The smell gave the entire laboratory a deathly ambience.

Danny once again restlessly ran his hands through his messy raven hair, nervously eyeing the suspiciously humming death trap his parents created. Yup, it was official, he was super regretting his decision. 

“Come on, pussy!” The teenagers behind him unhelpfully goaded.

“At least touch the back wall!” 

Danny turned to glare at his cheeky best friends. Sam, the edgy Asian girl who appeared to be leading the assault against him, clutched her camera with anticipation. It had been her idea to check out the portal in the first place. She claimed that a portal to a supposed ghost dimension held “Gothic charm” and was probably the most crushed of all of them when it (predictably) turned out to be a huge dud.

Tucker, the tall African-American boy and self-proclaimed “techno-geek” was surprisingly less distraught of the portal’s failure. He claimed that Gandhi said “Success is but the precursor to failure,” or something similarly noble. Danny was fairly certain that Gandhi never said anything like that but honestly did not know enough about the guy or care enough to dispute it properly. 

Letting himself get distracted, Danny assessed why he was the most indifferent to the inter dimensional gateway’s failure. It really shouldn’t be the case, especially since his parents had been excitedly talking about cracking open the ghost dimension for his entire life. 

For the last half year, his parents had been mercilessly cutting down on family vacations, after-school extracurriculars and even the food budget to allot extra spending for their precious portal.

Perhaps, he just resented the impact the portal had made in the family dynamics? His parents had been working on the damn thing since he and Jazz were small children and it sometimes felt as though it was given more attention than either of them if he really thought about it. 

(He tried not to.)

He was also pretty sure the portal had stolen half of his social life; nobody wanted to be friends with the weirdo ghost hunter’s son. Except of course, Sam and Tucker. They really were the best, despite their reckless insistence to explore things better left untouched. Of course, that was his parents' whole angle. 

Danny was uncertain as to why ghosts seemed to take up so much of his parent’s time. He was not surprised by the fact that his father was enthusiastically involved in spectral sciences, the guy still believed in Santa Claus after all. 

What was surprising to Danny was that fact that his academically accomplished, rational, calculating Mother appeared to believe in something so inherently ludicrous. Despite ghost mania encompassing much of his early childhood, Danny could never be quite certain his mother was not just humoring his father by pretending to believe in ghosts but by now Danny certainly hoped that she had not ended up shoveling thousands of dollars into a ghost portal on a whim. 

Not that the stupid thing had even worked.       

Which led to him standing here, inside the whirring machine, being harassed by his asshole friends. Why had he agreed to do this again? Oh yes, he was a push-over. 

Damn it. 

Speaking of his asshole friends, they seemed to be trying to convince him to go further in by making large shooing gestures. It seemed as though Tucker had also taken up doing a poor rendition of the chicken dance. 

Jerks.

To be fair, he had been the one to insist he run a quick safety check before they were allowed to dick around inside of it, he would go ballistic if either of his friends were injured by something he could easily prevent.

Sam had insisted that his parents would not leave them home alone with anything that could seriously hurt them. Danny wasn’t… quite so certain. 

So here he was, nervously pulling at the too tight rubbery material that comprised his safety suit.

He started to dutifully inspect the portal, cautiously eyeing the thrumming green tubes that carried viscous green fluid to the core of the machine in a way that was vein-like. Super creepy. Of course, it WAS a ghost portal. He made a mental note to be mindful of the vein-wires beneath his feet, with his luck he’d trip over them and do something terrible; like break the portal! 

His parents would super kill him if he did that.  

He continued his inspection, reasoning that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could pose for Sam's dorky photograph; and then escape this obvious death trap. 

 

Perhaps he could even find what was wrong with the thing in first place! He was pretty sure the major problem was the fact that a secret ghost dimension is not a real thing, but hey, if spotting a loose wire or something would make his parents feel like they had accomplished something, then he would take it. 

Despite all of his previous ire, how depressed his parents had acted after the portal's failure really shook him. Thankfully they had cheered up when Tucker had timidly suggested going out and buying replacement parts. 

There went the food budget for the month, but at least his parents were happy. Jazz would just have to buy food on the way home from the library. Hopefully this time it won't get contaminated by whatever his parents decided to construct next. Maybe he should text Jazz to see if she…

“Danny! COME ON!” protested Sam loudly.

Danny startled and predictably, inevitably, tripped over one of the portals “veins.” Just Great. He stumbled a few feet, before catching himself on the back wall of the portal.

~Click~

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit. Did he already break something? Fuck, his parents were going to be so freaking pissed. 

He quickly jerked his hand back to inspect for potential damage and saw... an on button?   
Huh.

He stumbled back a few feet, perplexed by the odd placement of this seemingly crucial device. Danny didn’t really register this as a bad thing, at least he hadn’t destroyed something irreparable.

~~An͉̰̖d͖̟̹̹͎͓̙ t̨h͚̦̩̫e͙̻͉̞̰n̪͖͍̥̯̪ ͖̘̯͠t͎̺̣̙̮̘͉h͎e̥̹ ̦p̝̥o̯r͚͈̲̤͖͓t̮̦̪al̠̠͎̪̫̟͉ ͕̘̮̭̰̜s̵͔̤̰̬ţ̫a̢͙̲̼̰̫r̖̖͈͈̤͎ͅt̵̤e̳͇͈̝d̰̱̥̰̦ͅ ̣t͇͍̤̯̖̰͠o̡ ̡̼̫̱͕gl̲͚̪͖̭̼o͝w̩̬̤̱͕.̞̖͎~~

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

Danny had heard of the word "agony" before. 

Despite not being the best English student, he had a pretty big vocabulary. Perhaps it was due in part to having a know it all sister, or the fact that Sam liked to throw in big words when going on one of her social justice rants, in an attempt to sound smarter. 

Basically, Danny thought he had known what the word meant. 

He hadn't, but now he was being horribly, excruciatingly, educated. 

Pain, white-hot, searingfreezingcrushingburning pain ripped through Danny's entire body. He could feel himself screaming, could feel the electricity alight inside his lungs, his entire body. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed but everything was green and he was in pain. It was all encompassing. He wasn't able to imagine anything else. In those moments, he didn't even know who HE was. Just that he was in pain. 

(And he wanted it to STOP.)

More screaming. His screaming? No, it was... Different? Someone else was also screaming, maybe several people. Was someone else in pain in pain like him? Was someone else sharing in his agony?   
No. No. NO. He couldn't... He had to... HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING! And then there was something else in the pain.  
   
A mission. A purpose. An Obsession. 

And It saw. 

And It knew.  
   
And It accepted him. 

Then there was a shift in the portal, a weary facet of death, beguiled into a connection point. 

Into him. Into Danny. 

It surrounded him, embracing his frail form, soothing some of his pain as It coaxed him deeper into the thralls of death. He was scared, of course he was, It was unfamiliar and sought to end his life. His surroundings were still so loud, and there was still screaming, and he had to HELP! 

But It was so gentle, so sure. He knew, somehow, that It would guide him, shelter him, allow him to complete his... Obsession. 

So amidst the confusion he accepted It's gracious offer and Let Go.

~And everything faded to black.~

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. The start of my very first multi-chapter fanfiction! Yay! Poor Danny, that's definitely not what he wanted. Oh well, he'll probably be fine. Reviews are very appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! Also thanks to my tumblr betas: lightspectre-universe, fabnamessuggestedbytumbler, and chris-pixie.


End file.
